How lucky I am to have you
by Issali
Summary: It's one of the few family traditions and Haruhi wants to uphold it: A week of camping. She shouldn't be surprised that she can't keep her fellow host club members from following her. Will her initial annoyance fade away or will this week of supposed vacation be just as exhausting as school days?
1. An (un)pleasant Surprise

**A/N: I'M SO LATE TO THE OHSHC PARTY!  
Okay, I have no idea what I'm doing here! I actually got this idea while I was on holidays with my own parents. ****The first chapter isn't the best, but I'm still trying to come to grips with the characters' personalities and my writing.**  
 **This fic will go as long as I have ideas to write. (So if you have ideas what the hosts could do on their camping trip/Any situations that could happen I'll include them MAYBE). I also have planned to make Honey and Mori the matchmakers?! I just really like them in this position nudging others in the right direction.**  
 **Please enjoy it! 3**

* * *

It was an old family tradition for Haruhi. She always spend the first week in July at a campsite by a lake. Her mom and dad have already been there together before she was even born. After her mother's death the girl and her father still carried on this practice.

Only this one time sadly it was different. Ranka had to work. He tried everything, but couldn't get some days off. Weeks before he repeatedly offered Haruhi to put the holiday for some weeks, however, the girl didn't want this. It was important to her to stick to one of the few traditions she and Ranka had.

Thus Haruhi stood alone in front of the flat barely after sunrise and tried to lock the front door as quiet as possible. For one thing to not wake up her dad, who just came back from work, of course, for another thing to not attract potential visitors.  
The key hardly locked the door with a faint click, when the girl heard a far too familiar voice chirping, "Haruhiiiiiii!"  
She already found herself in a bone-crushing hug. Tamaki spun Haruhi around, who struggled to get out of his grip.

"Let go of me, Tamaki-senpai," the girl grumbled barely audible because her face was pressed against the blonde's chest.  
As the words left her mouth, Tamaki released her and holed up sulking beneath the stairs.

After Haruhi straightened her clothes a bit, she asked quietly, "Why are you here anyway?"  
"Vacations!" the twins said in unison.  
A small smile played around Kyoya's lips as he noted, "Our families have cottages by a lake further down south."  
The girl inquired on, "That's nice for you, but why are you here in front of my door?"  
Hikaru and Kaoru put their arms around Haruhi and drew her close. "To take you with us, duh?"  
She wriggled out of their embrace and wanted to heave a too heavy bag pack onto her shoulders. When she staggered under the weight, Mori took it silently from her.

Defensively Haruhi raised her hands. "Admittedly, I'm headed for the same direction as you, but I planned something different. Sorry guys. What a coincidence you're going there as well."  
Kyoya's smile got indistinguishably wider. "What a coincidence, indeed."  
The way the dark haired man said it together with a peculiar glint in his eyes caused Haruhi to assume that the shadow king had a hand in the pie.

Those thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Honey's voice, "What do you want to do there, Haru-chan?"  
"Well, I'm going camping," Haruhi responded hesitantly. She had a sense of foreboding what this conversation would boil down to.  
Honey looked at her with big and curious eyes, "What's that?"  
The girl shrugged. "It's a vacation," she explained, "You get some fresh air, sleep in a tent at night, things like this."

Tamaki darted out from under the stairs like a flash as soon as he heard the words 'sleep in a tent'. "Oh my dear Haruhi! Why didn't you say anything?" The blonde blubbered laying an arm around her shoulder. "I could never ask my little girl to do this alone. I will go on this commoners' vacation with you! Oh it will be great!"  
Due to Tamaki's wild gesturing Haruhi wobbled with a pained expression next to him.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Hikaru wondered, "And what can you do at it? Is it at least something fun?"  
Adjusting his glasses, Kyoya answered, "Well, according to my researches this 'camping' is commonly composed of different outdoor activities. However, the most descriptive is possibly sleeping in a tent together."  
Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at each other. "Count us in!" They exclaimed and gave thumbs up.  
Honey was also enthusiastic about the idea and jumped around Mori like a bouncy ball. "Takashi, we're going as well, aren't we? It sounds like big fun." The small boy suggested cheerfully.  
The only answer Mori gave was a "Hn!". It was the only affirmation Honey wanted.

The bespectacled man followed Honey with his eyes. "Say Mori, didn't your family get a delivery of tents recently?"  
The taciturn man nodded.  
"Very well. By chance I have some things in my limousine we could need for camping." He chuckled lightly. "What a pleasant surprise."

Being dragged away into the car by the twins, Haruhi's eyebrow twitched dangerously. With a sour expression she grumbled, "Yes, really pleasant."


	2. Building up, Burning down, Confusion

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I actually wanted to finish it before my exam phase, but I had to learn more than I expected. Then my semester break started and I thought I had time to write it, but NO! I unexpectedly got a holiday job, so no time either.**  
 **Now I finally finished it, and I'm not that content with it. The first part was very tedious to write. (I hope it's not tedious to read). Thanks to Lady Yori for giving me the idea to burn down Haruhi's tent! Hopefully the length of the chapter and the end makes up for it a little bit. Also it took AGES to find a caption for the chapter. Thank you all very much who left a review, a favourite or a follow for this story! Have fun with this!**

* * *

After a long, but not very eventful drive (except for Haruhi's weak attempts to convince her friends to not come with her), the seven of them arrived at the campsite. A nice, older woman sat at the reception who gave them a bottle of wine as a welcome. Of course this had nothing to do with the six unbelievably handsome men standing behind Haruhi and winking at the receptionist with a radiant smile.

Xx

The tents were built up quickly. Well, at least some of them. Due to her years of experience, Haruhi was the first one done with the setup.  
As soon as she was positive her tent was well secured, she wiped the sweat off her brow and looked around. Honey and Mori seemed to be doing just fine, because Honey was keen and his cousin was very concentrated and only gave some minor instructions now and then.  
Apparently they didn't need help, so she strolled over to the twins.

"Everything okay, guys?" she asked curiously.

Kaoru who was just about to pound the tent peg into the ground looked up and gave Haruhi a cheeky smile. "Sure, Haruhi. Everything's fine when you're there." Without watching his hands, he let the hammer fly down again.

"Kaoru, look out!"

Hikaru's voice burst through nature's quiet. With a quick reaction he grabbed the hammer Hikaru almost hit his hand with. Hikaru took his twin brother's hands and caressed their knuckles with his lips.

"Oh Kaoru! You have to be more careful. If I hadn't been there you would have hurt yourself."

Tears springing in his eyes the younger twin looked up at his brother. "Hikaru, thank you for always taking care of me. I don't know what I would do without you," he said with a broken voice.  
Haruhi who watched the whole scene simply rolled her eyes and said dryly, "Oh, cut it out! None of your fans are here that need to be impressed."

The twins looked like someone poured a bucket of ice water over them. Haruhi didn't notice it anymore, her gaze wandered over to Tamaki and Kyoya. Even if Kyoya emphasized over and over, Haruhi couldn't believe this whole thing was merely coincidence. She knew the bespectacled host too well. There were no coincidences when Kyoya is involved.

The next one who finished were Honey and Mori. Since Haruhi was with the twins to help if necessary, they walked over to Kyoya and Tamaki. When Honey caught Haruhi staring absentmindedly over at Kyoya, he nudged Mori. The both of them exchanged a meaningful glance and then looked over to the girl again. Only this time she realized she was being watched. Haruhi shook her head and quickly averted her gaze from Kyoya.  
With a bounce in his step Honey went over to Kyoya, who just studied the manual for the tent's setup, while Tamaki struggled with some ropes to secure the cover a few steps away.  
"Kyo-Chan, how is it that you wanted to have a holiday right now?"

Devoid of any trace of surprise in his face Kyoya eyed Honey. "What makes you think it was my idea? I solely looked at some old pictures of former holidays here in this region when Tamaki came over. It's his fault we're here."  
Honey couldn't suppress an amused chuckle and Mori snorted unbelieving, Kyoya narrowed his eyes at them.

After two hours all tents were finally put up. It could also have taken longer, because Haruhi after talking to the twins went for a little walk to see if everything stayed as it was on the campsite. Maybe she would meet one or two familiar faces.

Now four tents were built in a half circle in which midst were a table and some chairs. Haruhi's small tent for two almost looked a little lost between the other hosts' bigger tents.

Xx

"Hand me another match, Honey!" Tamaki demanded while throwing a dead match (that unfortunately still smouldered) behind him.

"Right away!" Honey exclaimed enthusiastically and took another one out of the already half empty matchbox.

The twins peeked over Tamaki's shoulder. "Boss?" They asked. "Don't you think it's enough now?"

"But it's so much fun," Tamaki whined and flicked another match behind him.

"Boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru warned now. They had turned around and started so elbow Tamaki more and more urgently. The Blond ignored their prodding, because meanwhile he finally managed to start a little campfire. Smiling proudly he turned around.

As he turned around, Tamaki sensed that something went wrong. Behind him was Haruhi's tent. Thin trails of smoke rose. It wasn't blazing fiercely, but Tamaki's still smouldering matches burned small holes into the flysheet.

"Oh shit!" Hikaru yelled, panic clear in his voice.

"What should we-" Tamaki began to speak, but was interrupted by a female voice. His expression froze. He didn't dare to turn around.

But he did it, after all. In front of him stood Haruhi. Gathered in her arms was some food for dinner. Her eyes glinted angrily, her mouth was pressed into a thin line.

"What did you do with my tent?" She asked fuming.

Honey tried to interfere arbitrating. "Haru-chan, Tama-chan only wanted to make a little camfire."

Haruhi just opened her mouth to give a furious reply, when their argument was interrupted by a loud hiss.

Mori stood with a bucket in hand on one side of the now dripping wet tent. On the other side Kyoya leaned a bit forward to inspect the holes more closely. He thoughtfully straightened himself and said, "I'm sorry Haruhi, but it seems that you have to sleep in a tent with one of us."

Haruhi's eye twitched dangerously. She was about to open her mouth, when Honey grabbed her hand and looked up to her with big, tearful eyes. His lower lip quivered. "Please don't be mad, Haru-chan. We really only wanted to help."

She sighed, "Yeah, I know. But you have to understand that it will cost me time and money to repair the tent."

At the mention it would cost Haruhi money, Tamaki pricked up his ears. Immediately he twined his arms around her and hold her close. "Oh my poor daughter! We will pay your tent. And tonight you will sleep with Mommy and Daddy, won't she Kyoya?"

For her face was pressed against Tamaki, Haruhi could only mumble, "Let go of me, Tamaki-senpai. I won't sleep in a tent with you."

Promptly she was pulled out of Tamaki's arms and found herself in the midst of the twins.  
"Right. She will sleep in a tent with us," Kaoru said and lay an arm around her hip.  
Hikaru smirked cheekily and clung to her, "Haruhi is closest with us."

Honey grabbed her hand and drew her from the twins. "No! She'll sleep in our tent. Right, Takashi?"  
Haruhi stumbled over her own feet, but was caught by Mori. "Right," he said, "We have the biggest tent."

The quarrel went on for some time just like this, until Kyoya brought himself to end this scene. Haruhi felt his hand on her shoulder and took her gently, but firmly out of Tamaki's grip.  
"Why don't we let Haruhi decide where she wants to sleep? After all it's her tent that burned down."

From the other hosts came approving muttering.

Haruhi smiled at Kyoya in relief. "Thanks, Kyoya-senpai. I think I will sleep in Honey and Mori-senpai's tent." She shrugged. "In the end, their tent is the biggest."

"Awesome!" Honey flung his arms around her neck. "Why don't we drink the wine we got from the nice lady to mark the occasion?"

Xx

Despite the rough beginning it was a nice evening. Haruhi sat between the twins and felt absolutely comfortable. The nature around her, the hosts' casual chatter and the small glass of wine made her sleepy, hence she wanted to go to bed early this night.

She wished everyone goodnight, but as soon as she passed Tamaki, who was unusually quiet the whole evening, he grabbed her wrist and looked at her with a serious expression. "I'm very sorry I ruined your tent.

For a short moment Haruhi was surprised. So that's what had been bothering him all evening. She couldn't stifle a tired, yet honest smile. "I told you I can fix it at home. Don't worry, Tamaki-senpai." With this words she retreated to Honey's and Mori's tent.

Honey used the distraction and whispered his plan into Mori's ear.  
"Do you think Haruhi would like it?" the small host asked. Mori simply raised an eyebrow and shook his head.  
An almost devilish smile flashed over Honey's face. "Very well, me neither."

As soon as Haruhi disappeared through the tent flap, Honey leaned over to Tamaki. "Tama-chan. Sleep in our tent tonight as well. Wouldn't that be a great compensation for Haruhi?" His eyes gleamed at the suggestion and he raised his voice just enough for the others to also hear him.  
Tamaki was hooked instantly. "Sure," he beamed, "After a cuddle with her Daddy she will forgive me."  
The twins were all ears, too. "If Tamaki sleeps in the same tent as Haruhi, then we'll do it as well," they chimed in.  
Honey nodded excitedly and gazed at Kyoya. The other hosts' eyes followed.

Kyoya only raised his hands defensively. "Count me out! Haruhi won't like it. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Xx

Haruhi woke up and was confused. It was too cramped and, more importantly, too warm. She couldn't believe that Honey and Mori filled out the tent this much. She forced her eyes open. It was still dark, only a lantern from outside gave a little bit of light through the flysheet. She looked around. On one side she spotted Tamaki's blond tuft, on the other side the twin's red hair. Only just she could suppress a groan. In this position she would never be able to go back to sleep.

Very careful to not wake anyone, because she knew she would never leave the tent then, she squirmed free of the mess of tangled limbs. Quietly she closed the tent. Her eyes were heavy from tiredness. Without paying attention which tent it was, she entered the next best.

Exhausted she let herself fall onto the air mattress. Next to her she heard a startled noise. Haruhi turned her head only to see Kyoya staring at her with a gloomy expression.

Quickly she pulled herself together. "Oh Kyoya-senpai. I'm sorry. I got into the wrong tent obviously. I'm out again already." Haruhi was a bit confused since Kyoya was topless It was not like Haruhi hasn't seen him topless, it was just unexpected. So she hastily scrambled towards the entrance.

"I told them you won't like it." Kyoya's voice was smooth although he still looked disgruntled. Then he shrugged indifferently. "You can stay here if you want. It's probably more enjoyable to sleep with you in here than with Tamaki." After those words he lay down again.

For a moment Haruhi was stunned, but Kyoya brought her back down to earth.

"Please Haruhi," he said, "Lie down already if you want to stay here. I can't sleep as long as you sit there indecisively."

Haruhi shook her head in order to collect her thoughts. Carefully, so she didn't disturb Kyoya any more, she crawled back onto the air mattress. After a few uncomfortable minutes Haruhi relaxed and eventually fell asleep.

Xx

The next morning came too soon for Haruhi. Soft light of sunrise shone dimly through the walls of the tent. A pleasant warmth filled Haruhi. It seemed to radiate from her back. Blinking groggily, Haruhi shifted closer to the source of heat until she bumped into something firm.

For some minutes Haruhi enjoyed lying there just like that. The cosy warmth nearly lulled her back to sleep if she hadn't felt an unfamiliar weight on her hip. Haruhi stiffened. Abruptly more things came to her awareness. She felt hot breath in her neck, fingertips grazing her stomach.

Haruhi opened her eyes wide. She was wide awake now. Memories from last night came back and she was dead sure she didn't fall asleep in this position. But the arm loosely draped over her hip could only belong to one person.

It was Kyoya's.


	3. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**A/N: First of all, thanks to everyone who left a review, a follow or a favourite on this story. I can't express how grateful I am for every single one, and how much it motivates me to continue. Just thank you for taking time to read this story.**  
 **I kinda got stuck on this chapter, because I didn't know how to continue from chapter 2. And I feel like this chapter is a bit messy, but I hope you'll still like it. In the next two chapters there are two scenes I was itching to write since I started this story. So I'm looking forward to them.**  
 **Now, please enjoy this chapter.  
EDIT: Expect a new chapter around christmas. This is the next time I'll have free time^^  
**

* * *

Carefully Haruhi tried to wriggle out of Kyoya's arms, but the only thing happening was that he pulled her closer and buried his face in her neck. Haruhi stiffened. She felt her face growing hot.

After some seconds she relaxed and, while just lying there for only one moment, reflected about her possibilities. It wasn't like this position was uncomfortable, in fact it somehow felt good, but it would get awkward for both of them as soon as Kyoya woke up, and not only a little bit.

She started another attempt. Gently she lay her hand on his arm and raised it to escape from Kyoya's grip. Apparently this was too much for she felt a weirdly unsettling presence behind her. Haruhi turned around.

Kyoya's eyes were half open, but in them was a cold gleam. A cool, menacing aura surrounded him.

Despite her still flushed face Haruhi rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Oh, cut it Kyoya-senpai."

"Pray tell! Why did you wake me?" Kyoya almost growled.

"It wasn't my intention, I'm sorry, but you kind of didn't let me go." Her gaze wandered to the arm still draped across her hip. His eyes followed.

Immediately he let go of Haruhi, so quickly as if he burned himself. "I beg your pardon," he said promptly, his voice indeed collected and calm, and yet Haruhi thought to see a faint pink on his cheeks.

An awkward silence rose between them in which they tried to not look each other in the eyes.

"Well, I'll go outside and check if everything's in order. Someone has so make sure Tamaki doesn't mess up the whole camp," Haruhi tried to joke half-heartedly.

Sighing, Kyoya ran a hand through his hair. "I'll follow shortly. Just one moment, please."

Hastily Haruhi crawled out of the tent. Outside in the warm morning sun she stretched herself and looked around. Her eyes fell on Tamaki who made an surprised face. His expression changed from astonished to aghast when Kyoya came out of the tent behind her. In a second the blond was on his feet and grabbed Haruhi's shoulders.

He seriously looked into her eyes and asked with a worried voice, "Haruhi, it didn't happen anything, did it?"

Incredulously Haruhi looked at him. "Tamaki-senpai, what are you thinking about us? Are you mad?"

Tamaki caught her in his arms and spun her around. "What luck! You looked so embarrassed coming out of your tent. Your face was beet red."

Meanwhile the twins sneaked up behind Kyoya and pointed at his ears. "Look. Even Kyoya's ears are red," they said in unison.

When Tamaki put her down on the ground, Haruhi sighed, but then said gently, "Don't worry. I only…" Her eyes flickered over to Kyoya, "I only woke Kyoya-senpai up by accident."

Honey und Mori kept to the sidelines during the whole conversation, but hearing this they exchanged meaningful glances.

* * *

In the meantime noon arrived. The twins and Tamaki seemed to have forgotten the incident in the morning already. Honey and Mori however noticed a change. Both sat in front of their tent and observed the other hosts.

"You can't tell me nothing happened," Honey whispered to his cousin and shook his head.

Mori only shrugged. "I'm sure they didn't get intimate."

Crossing his arms, Honey sighed frustrated. "But they avoided each other since this morning. Usually they seek each other's proximity to make up for Tamaki's and the twins' antics." Tears welled up in his eyes. "They will never get together, even if it's obvious to everyone they care about each other."

Again Mori shrugged. "Then we have to help make it happen."

Restraining himself from jumping up out of excitement, Honey beamed at his cousin. "You're right Takashi. Kyo-chan is too stubborn and Haru-chan too dense to admit their feelings." He was oozing determination.

"We'll help them realize their feelings, starting today."

* * *

In the afternoon the hosts and Haruhi went swimming. The lake was crystal clear and ice cold, a welcome change in contrast to the hot sun. As Mori threw a ball into their middle, it was the start to a playful ball game.

Mori just had the ball when he saw Haruhi standing in front of thick shrubs which extended wide into the lake. He aimed and threw. The throw was calculated, however, not to land in Haruhi's hands, but to fly across her head into the shrub.

Haruhi jumped and her fingertips brushed the ball a tad. Then she fell backwards into the bush.

"Sorry," Mori said.

Tamaki and Honey rushed into her direction.

"Haruhi, are you okay?"

"Everything alright, Haru-chan?"

Haruhi's voice rang out from the bushes. "Everything okay, guys. But I can't find the ball anymore."

Honey came closer and pushed some branches aside. "I'm helping you search, Haru-chan."

When he saw a small piece of fabric in the scrub, Honey had to make a big effort not smirk. Quickly he grabbed the bikini top and sunk it with a stone. He would get it back later. What luck the Hitachiin's tops were only hold together by some thin strings or else this plan wouldn't have worked. They looked great, but practicability was something different

He didn't have to wait long for reactions.

Mori immediately averted his gaze respectfully.

The twins stared with their mouths hanging open.

Tamaki's face turned bright red and he screeched, "Haruhi!"

"What?" She asked, totally unaware she lost her bikini top.

The blond pointed at her chest. "Y-Your bikini," he stammered.

Haruhi looked down. For one moment nothing happened. Then Haruhi covered her breasts with her hands in panic. She submerged into the water, but unfortunately that didn't help much in the crystal clear water.

"Don't stare at me like that!" She squeaked.

A wild mess of "I'm sorry" and "I didn't mean to look" erupted from their mouths.

In this turmoil Kyoya's calm voice carried over the water. He went to the beach by now. "Come here Haruhi." He hold up a towel to show her he had something for her to cover up. "Kaoru, Hikaru, get her something put on," he ordered now.

The twins ran to the tents straightaway and Haruhi gave Kyoya a thankful smile.

"Don't worry Haru-chan. Takashi and me will search for your bikini and the ball."

Haruhi could only nod before she, embarrassed and hands firmly pressed onto her chest, waded through the water towards Kyoya, who already had the unfurled towel ready in his hands.

Unfortunately some teen boys, who were fooling around in the water, also noticed the ruckus. In an instant they started to whistle and to make stupid comments.

"Hey look at her. She probably wanted to go skinny-dipping with all the boys around here."

"Well, there isn't much to see. She's flat as a pancake."

"Maybe you have to lend a Hand. Didn't you say they work miracles?"

Mean laughter came from the group.

Tamaki and Honey directly stomped towards the group of boys to give them hell for ridiculing their precious Haruhi, Mori continued to search for ball and bikini, and Haruhi just reached Kyoya with her head hanging low. Kyoya's glasses flashed dangerously and he indeed looked like he wanted to join Tamaki and Honey threatening the teenage boys, yet as his gaze fell on Haruhi, downcast and distressed, standing there, he gently placed the towel around Haruhi's shoulders before taking further actions.

"I'll get their asses," he mumbled under his breath. At once he had his mobile in hand and had a short conversation with his safety staff. Once he hung up, he looked down at Haruhi who avoided to look him in the eyes. He leaned down a bit, took her chin in his hand and made her look at him with gentle force.

"Is everything all right?" He asked worriedly.

Haruhi managed a weak smile. "Yes Kyoya-senpai, thank you. I just don't feel like swimming anymore."

* * *

Since swimming was cut out from the day's programme, the seven decided to play volleyball for a bit. There was a facility on the campsite at free disposal for the campers.

Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi and Honey were on one team; Hikaru, Karou and Mori on the other.

For a while the game went back and forth.

And again it was Mori who after casting a glance to Honey, who gave a slight nod, passed the ball to Haruhi, but in a way she couldn't reach it.

Eyes ceaselessly set on the volleyball, Haruhi walked backwards in order to maybe still catch it. She was so concentrated she didn't notice passing by Honey.

He used the opportunity to trip her up without attracting attention.

Haruhi, who of course didn't see this, stumbled backwards. However, her fall was abruptly stopped. She felt two cool hands holding her shoulders. The ball flew high above her head, but Haruhi's gaze were drawn to the person who caught her. With big eyes she looked up to Kyoya, who narrowed his eyes at Honey and Mori and then looked down at the girl in his arms.

For a short moment neither could tear their gaze away. Clearing his throat, Kyoya put Haruhi back on her feet and gave her a small smile. "Be more attentive next time."

Puzzled by this weird moment, Haruhi needed a second to answer. She shook her head and said, "Sure. Sorry, Kyoya-senpai."

Although Kyoya's hands had been cold, the spots on Haruhi's skin, where he had touched her, were burning hotly.

Confused she excused herself in order to get a cool drink.

* * *

It had been a long and exhausting day for Haruhi. Hence she was quite glad the sun was already setting. After dinner she could finally retreat to the tent and sleep.

Her eyes almost fell shut as she just sat in her chair. Until Honey dropped a stack of pamphlets on the table in front of her, that is.

"Haru-chan! You still have to pick an activity for tomorrow. We have nothing planned yet," he said with a sweet voice, "Kyo-chan can help you, right?"

At the mention of his name Kyoya looked up. "Certainly. But why don't you help as well?"

This time Mori began to speak. "We wanted to get supper."

"You look very tired Haru-chan. We thought it may be better for you this way, so we don't have to discuss it after dinner," Honey chimed in.

"You have a point." Haruhi couldn't supress a yawn.

After his eyes shortly wandered over Haruhi's tired face, Kyoya nodded approvingly, as well.

When Honey and Mori came back with dinner, Haruhi and Kyoya were engrossed in a conversation. They huddled together. They sat so close together that their shoulders touched again and again. Neither seemed to mind. Both smiled freely.

"And? What are we going to do tomorrow? Have you decided?" Honey chirped. He preferably wouldn't have disturbed them, because they seemed so familiar, but Kyoya would have noticed them too soon, anyway.

Haruhi and Kyoya simultaneously reached for a brochure on the table. When their fingers touched, Kyoya quickly pulled his back.

A soft smile spread over Haruhi's face. She hold a pamphlet up and said, "Yeah. We're going canoeing tomorrow."


End file.
